Almost Perfect
by theres this boyy xo
Summary: Sora came really close to me…like I mean really close…and he leaned his head in. Oh my God! Total kiss moment! And then, Zexion came. Now, I thought moments like that were only possible in movies but I was wrong. A story on Namine's life.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story simply because I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Even Joshua is from Chrono Crusadewhich is a manga series I (you guessed it) as well donot own.

I thought that his character was really good for this story...

**ALSO**

_**THIS IS A STORY FROM NAMIE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I have made the story so that Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and Namine are all key blade masters.

...roxasXkairi & soraXnamine...

If you didn't know...Zexion is a member of Organization XIII...just so you are not confused

THANKS FOR READING & I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

ALSO SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME AND I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR IT IF I WOULD LIKE TO ADD IT TO THE STORY

* * *

Today Roxas, Sora, Kairi and I visited Hollow Bastian. What an adventure that was. We wanted to check up on how Hollow Bastian's castle restoration was coming. That was our first stop. Then all four of us were called to the usual spot that you can find Leon and his gang. Joshua was there and he wanted to talk to me, which is why we were called there. I could see Sora was uneasy about it, you know, asking why and everything. And I have to say, it made me feel good. Haha! Anyway, Joshua wanted to ask me if I would draw up plans for the inside of Hollow Bastion, which of course, I said yes to. Also he asked me on a date that night since we were staying over. I said it would have been great but I had a ton more to do- like fighting heartless. (A huge lie.) When I finally escaped after he tired to change my mind, Sora was right there asking me what he wanted. I said Joshua just wanted to know if I would draw up restoration plans. And then, of course, Joshua just had to add in that he had asked me on a date. Ugh. And Sora immediately asked what I had replied. I told him that we had too many plans. Sora looked relieved and repeated my answer. "Yeah, we've got plans." Joshua gave Sora a glare, and Sora kind of pushed me out of the door hurriedly. I have to saySora's jealousytotally made my day. Next, after battling heartless for what seemed like hours, Roxas and Kairi left to kind of, you know, look at the town and grab some dinner by themselves. (They are too cute together.) Which, obviously left me and Sora alone. He asked me if I wanted to do anything instead of sitting around. I asked if he had anything specific in mind. He suggested that we could just walk around and see if anything looks appealing. I agreed and we walked and talked for close to fifteen minutes maybe? Then, suddenly he asked me why I really said no to Joshua. I answered that I really didn't like him more than a friend, and immediately after Sora stopped. I stopped too, and looked at him. He came really close to me… like I mean really close…and he leaned his head in. Oh my God! Total kiss moment! And then, Zexion came, Now, I thought moments like that were only possible in movies; but I was wrong. I have conversation stuck in my head since it may have ruinedwhole future relationship with Sora.  
Zexion: "Oh I am so sorry to ruin your moment little ones"  
Sora: "What do you want Zexion?" Zexion: "Nothing except you girlfriend and her sketches Sora."  
Namine: "Foget it."  
Zexion: "I am so terribly sorry, but I can't. Boss's orders"  
Sora: "Zexion even if you did have Namine, you can't force her to draw you anything!"  
Zexion: "Well, we will just have to see about that..won't we?"  
Zexion disappeared after that. And, you know normally, after that kind of conversation, I would probably be scared. But I wasn't, and that was because Sora was with me.  
"Don't worry," he began, "I won't let him do anything to you ever"  
I tried my hardest to smile, but couldn't really work my muscles to do it since they were so consentrated on frowning. There, in front of us, was Joshua. All I could think was 'How am I going to squeeze my way out of this one?' I mean, Sora and I were on a deserted road. There is no way he could have missed us.

"Hey!" he called out. Sora turned around. He groaned.  
"Oh, hi," I said.  
"Why are you two down here, alone, if your supposed to be fighting heartless?"

"Oh - uh, well...," Sora began at a loss for words.  
"Kairi and Roxas wanted to go out for a little bit, and we were looking for them. Donald and Goofy need us." I lied.  
"Oh, okay." Joshua replied. I knew he didn't really believe it, but I also knew he would say anything more. "Well," he continued, "I'll see you two tomorrow bright and early." He gave a smile and then walked off.

"Good save." Sora said, "Now let's go home before we run into anymore trouble." He laughed. All I could do was nod my head and follow Sora who already started walking. I couldn't help but wonder if a moment like before was possible again...

* * *

Hoped you liked it! 


End file.
